A Wizard and His Sister?
by ilikehats2
Summary: Harry was brought on a Mission with the Order(Along with Hermione and Ron) He meets Raven and the Titans and Secrets Harry never knew about meet the Light...and of course He likes them but Voldemort doesnt... T to be save
1. Weird Visions and Scary Visitors

**Harry:Hi... Im Harry**

**Raven:Im Raven**

**Harry:Ilikehats doesnt own Teen Titans**

**Raven:She doesnt own Harry Potter though she would love to own both of these**

**Harry:And she has something to say before this great story begins**

**Me:I would like to Thank Zandria Steel for her story The Raven Haired Boy and the Raven inspired me and she gave me permission so please read her story ITS AWESOME...Ok to MY STORY**

* * *

Raven'sPov

I was having a peaceful sleep dreaming about my mysterious Prince Charming who I never got to see in my yes but I deal with it secretly. When suddenly images flashed through my mind and I jerked awake unable to move and feeling like someone was keeping a grasp on my throat. I tried to talk but I couldnt...I didnt even see anyone when the images overtook my vision

_StarFire...She was screaming and flailing, she was being attacked by hooded men with creepy masks._

_"FRIEND PLEASE PLEASE HELP"_

_Cyborg My big Brother on the team(NOT REALLY)...he was in pieces yelling for someone to put him back together when he stopped and gasped_

_"RAE COME ON RAE HELP"_

_Beastboy My not so really little brother and the ever so fly in my ointment...He was frozen to the ground chained and trying to get was covered in cuts and bruises_

_"Raven...Raven PLEASE HELP RAVEN"_

_And finally Robin my best friend and fearless Leader...He was on his hand and needs and a tall very pale man with a nose like a snake and cold steely eyes held a wand out and aimed at him_

_"Raven...please"Robin begged_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA"_

_A green flash and_ I screamed. I was flailing around trying to get up when my door fell down and I saw Robin by my side very banged up.

"Raven!Raven speak to me"Robin said shaking me as I tried to calm down

"Robin!"I said hugging him and saw flashes of light

"Robin whats going on?"I asked

"Raven we're under attacked"Robin said as something hit fell to the ground paralysed

"Hello little girl"A man like the one in my vision said

"Who are you"I said getting my powers ready

"Woah woah woah...come quietly or the boy gets it"The man said aiming his wand at the green flash...

"Dont hurt him"I said feeling like the Green Flash was SO familiar

"I wont if you come quietly"

Suddenly the man raised the wand towards me

"IMPERIO"He shouted and I went stiff

"Come with us"He said and I slowly walked over

"No...stop"I said trying to stop and successfully tripped myself

"Raven?"Robin asked and the man turned the wand on him

"Silence MUGGLE"

Muggle?That sounded so familiar to me but-

"STUPEFY" The man fell and a boy my age stood with dark black hair bright green eyes glasses and a lightning shape scar.

"Need Help"He asked

Harry's Pov

Ok ok I know what you're all thinking...WHAT AM I DOING IN CALIFORNIA IN A GIANT T SHAPED TOWER?I dont know except protecting these really cool Muggles from Death Eaters. Honesty this wasnt my idea and how am I not suddenly kicked out of Hogwarts...Again dont know! Let me catch you up, I was in Grimmaulds Place after being moved for Protection from Death Eaters now that Voldemort was back and Dumbledore had told Me, Hermione and Ron to come with them on this mission. So we came and Death Eaters were everywhere and I had the strangest urge to go save this girl and boy. The girl had purple eyes and hair while the boy wore a mask an had spikey dark hair.

"Need Help"I asked helping the girl up and fixed the boy

"Thanks"The boy said while the girl looked at me

"You look familiar"She said and I looked at her

"You too"I said when I heard Ron

"BLOODY HELL WHERE'S HARRY"

"Ron!"I called and he came running with Dumbledore and Hermione

"Good job Harry"Dumbledore said coming to look at the girl and suddenly a green boy a tall cyborg like dude and another tall girl came in

"Robin you ok"The green dude said talking to the boy

"Yeah Beastboy"

Beastboy?

"Who are you"The girl asked

"I am Albus Dumbledore we have much to discuss"Dumbledore said


	2. Wait TWINS!

**Me:HI!I hope you like everything now and then**

**Harry:She doesnt own Me or my friends OR MY UNIVERSE**

**Raven:She doesnt own me or my friends or MY UNIVERSE **

**Harry:Im Hungry**

**Raven:Me too**

**Harry:Wanna go get some crumpets and tea**

**Raven:Sure come on**

**They Leave**

**Me:THANKS ALOT oh and from LAST TIME**

_"I am Albus Dumbledore we have much to discuss"Dumbledore said_

* * *

Raven's Pov

"Albus Dumbledore"I asked

"Yes HeadMaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England...These are some of my Students Hermione Granger Ron Weasley and Harry Potter"

"Pleasure to meet you"Robin said"Why dont we talk in the Common Room"

Robin led us to the Common Room and got everyone some tea while I sat down trying to keep myself calm. Why did those jerks want me to come with them?

"Who are you exactly"the Red Head Ron asked as three more men came in one with a crane and a magical eye, one with red thinning hair and another one who well had a mischevious look in his eyes

"Serius Alastor Arthur these are the Teen Titans"Dumbledore said

"Hi"My friends said as I leaned back

"So who are you"Ron asked again

"Cyborg, Starfire Beastboy Robin and Im Raven"I said pointing to each one in turn"Who were they"

"DeathEaters"Serius said"Voldemorts minions"

They then explained to us about Voldemort and Harry and the name seeme familiar

I almost told them about those visions but I didnt want my friends to get scared and I didnt want to yet

"But why were they here"BB asked

"Yeah"Hermione asked

"And how come we arent like kicked out of Hogwarts already?"Harry asked

"Because in America they dont have Magical Laws and ours dont count here...so no one knows but us"Dumbledore said"And the Death Eaters came for someone here"

"Raven"Robin said handing me some more tea

"Why me though"I asked as Dumbledore nodded

Harry's Pov

Serius sat next to me staring at Raven intently

"Because Raven is special...she's very important"

"How"Raven asked

"Besides-"Beastboy got a look from Robin and stopped talking

"Well...Serius"Dumbledore asked getting nervous

"Serius?"I asked

"Um well Raven Harry...please understand that I truly didnt know that Raven was here"Serius said

"What do you mean?"I asked

"Yeah"Cyborg asked

"Well Raven Harry...you're both Twins"He said and I stared at Raven and she stared at me

"How we look nothing alike"We both said and blushed

"Well Harry...someone cursed Lily and we got Raven out of the curse...you werent though but Lily and James still loved her"

"So I was a curse?"Raven asked and I looked at her...she was my sister?

"You both were seperated at age one and Raven just vanished"

"How can we believe you"I asked

"Dumbledore"Mad Eye Moody said

"Both of you closes your eyes"Dumbledore instructed and when we closed them I saw myself as a little baby under one years old at my old house.

_"Oh James look at Harry he's sharing his teddy bear"My mom Lily said_

_"Yeah...look at you little guy sharing your teddy with your Sister"_

_Sister?_

_I suddenly saw a small girl exactly like my age alittle shorter with purple eyes and purple hair. RAVEN?_

_"Look at them"Lily laughed as Raven hugged the younger me and _suddenly I was on my back on the couch in Titans Tower

Raven looked at me shocked and I was probably shocked too

"Raven?"I asked

"Harry you're my twin?"She asked and instead of nodding I hugged her

"Great another pair of twins"Ron muttered"Fred and George will never believe this"

"Atleast they arent Identical"Hermione said smiling

"Wait...what happened to you then"I asked looking at her

"Lily wanted you both in the same room so she enchanted the closet to be Raven's room it was closed when...it all happened and then we checked it but-"Serius said

"THE MONKS"Raven said

"Monks?"

"Raven came from Azarath"Robin said

"They took me there as a child...THAT WASNT MY REAL MOM"She said outraged

"It was all a lie"Beastboy said and Robin put a comforting arm around her

"They lied to me all these years"She said"All these years"

I put my hand on top of hers as Ron said the only thing he found important. She was my sister no matter what.

"So who was born first?"He asked


	3. Protection Programs

**Raven:Ok ok...We're Twins?**

**Harry:Wait till you meet Fred and George**

**George:YOU CALLED**

**Harry:This is my twin...Raven**

**Fred:You're his Twin**

**Raven:Yeah why?**

**George:You guys ARE SO FRATERNAL**

**Me:Gentle men and Lady...the Disclaimer please**

**Fred:After this**

**Me:After What?**

**The two throw pies at me**

**George:ILIKEHATS2 Doesnt own TEEN TITANS OR HARRYPOTTER**

**Fred:BYE oh and we left off as...**

_"Well Raven Harry...you're both Twins"_

_"So who was born first?"_

* * *

Harry's Pov

Serius began to crack up laughing and we stared at him

"Harry was born first"He said between laughs

"Really?"Raven asked looking at me

"Yep"He said and Dumbledore pulled out a familiar letter

"Miss Raven this is for you"He said handing Raven the letter

Raven looked at it her eyes wide

Raven'sPov

I read the letter

_Dear Miss Raven Potter _

_You have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with your brother. You will be in the Fifth Year class..._

I looked at Dumbledore

"Are you serious?"I asked

"Yep..."He said

"But what about my friends"Raven said turning to the Titans"Voldemort might target them"

"We thought about that"Alistor(MAD EYE) said"And we were going to put them in our protection program"

"But-"

"We have friends who can fill in..."I said"Like KidFlash Jinx Argent Herald and HOTSPOT"

"But what about-"

"Voldemort would have gotten them by now!"I snapped at Robin

"Ok ok..but whats this protection program"Cyborg asked

"You'll be staying with me in Grimmaulds Place"Serius said smiling

"Our HQ"Arthur(Ron's DAD) added

"And if Raven wishes...joining Harry at Hogwarts...she's a witch"Dumbledore said

I looked at him shocked and smiled

"Wait wait...she goes to a fancy school but we stay in a secret safe house"

"But-"

"Cyborg electronics dont work at Hogwarts...Beastboy sticks out and...well none of you know magic"Dumbledore said"But I am working on something"

"What professor?"Harry asked

"You'll see"Dumbledore said

"So Raven will you join us at Hogwarts"Dumbledore asked

Harry's Pov

"YES"Raven said smiling big

"Yay!"Hermione said hugging her

"Im sorry what?"Beastboy asked

"Im going"Raven said smiling

"Raven think about this though"Robin said"Are you sure?"

Raven gave Robin a look and they reminded me of Hermione and Ron.

"Come on Robin...Ill be safe there"Raven said

"I know...but-"

"Ill be fine!"She said smiling really big and Beastboy backed away

"Ok whats gonna break"He asked

"Im sorry what?"I asked

"When she shows alot of emotion things break!"Cyborg said

"Really?"I asked cause Raven was smiling super big and nothing was breaking

"What?"Beastboy questioned

"Well come on...you all better pack"Serius said"We should get going"

"Ok guys...pack the essentials"Robin said and they all ran to get their things.

Raven came back first with her bag and a trunk.

"So your Harry's Friends?"Raven asked Hermione and Ron

"Yep"Ron said putting an arm around me

"Yeah...these two save me from a Mountain Troll"Hermione said

"Those are your friends?"Ron asked

"Yeah met while trying to stop evil Aliens...the usual"Raven said

I looked at her

"Ok are we sure we're related"I asked

"Yeah I think"She said

While we waited I told her about our years at Hogwarts and how Serius was our godfather.

"Cool"She said as the others came over

"Ready to go"Dumbledore asked them

"Yeah,I called our friends told them we were going somewhere couldnt be reached and told them good luck"Robin said as we grabbed an Adults hand and Apperated out of there.

Raven'sPov

I felt the air rush out of my lung like I was being squished into a tube and then everything was ok...we were inside of Grimmauld we were brought in before I could notice.

"WELCOME"Serius said and I looked at Ron and his dad hug their family.

"Wow"I said

"Welcome"Hermione said before going to show the others around

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Is our Birthday on October 31"

"No why"

"Cause thats what the monks told me"

"Our Birthday is July31"He said

"So tomorrow"I said smiling

"Yep"He said and I hugged him tightly

"I always wanted a brother"I said as he went to go show me around

Dumbledore's Pov

The two look so happy...I smiled and remember that Voldemort will be hunting the both of them down. I felt so bad for them...but they looked so happy. Plus they are stronger together then they are apart. When Raven is with Robin her powers seem to be in order no matter how much emotion she shows...maybe the lies of her believing that made it true?Ill have to look into that...but I watched as Harry showed her Hedwig and they started to talk

**Me:WHERE DID THEY GO?**

**Harry:They Apperated out of here and to their room **

**Me:Oh COME ON**

**Raven:You still have some pie on your face**

**Harry:Here's a rag**

**Me:Thank you, atleast you both have manners **


	4. Birthday and Wands

**Me:Hello...**

**Raven:I cant believe it...IM GOING TO HOGWARTS**

**Me:Oh I should warn you Raven might be Out of Character...Ill try not to but-**

**Harry:Come on I want you to start this chapter**

**Raven:Yeah Im going to get-**

**Me:HUSH!You'll ruin it!**

**Ron:Hello...Ilikehats doesnt own Teentitans or Harry Potter**

**Ginny:RON THAT WAS MY PART(chases him)**

**Raven:Wow...**

**Harry:Yep**

* * *

Raven's Pov

I woke up to see Hermione and Ron's sister Ginny sitting on Hermione's bed antsy. Star was still asleep and they were dressed

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"Ginny shouted jumping down and waking Star

"Thanks"I said getting up and Star crushed me in a hug

"OH FRIEND RAVEN HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"You are now officially 15"Hermione said as Star let go

"Really?"I said

"Yep"Ginny said"Come on lets go wake the boys"

Ginny ran out with Star behind her and Hermione sat on my bed

"We're going to Diagon Alley"She said"To get School supplies...we got our list yesterday and your in our grade"

"Cool..."I said looking back at the door

"Whats wrong"Hermione asked

"I made Harry a present"I said

"Ooh what"Hermione asked"

"You'll have to wait and see"I said as I went down the hall to the bathroom and got ready. I was in a purple shirt with jeans and my usual cloak. I came back to walk with Hermione to go see everyone at Breakfast.

When we got there Ron was arguing with Fred, Ginny was talking with Star and Cy was talking with my dear god father about random things while shared jokes with George and Robin ate. Harry was waiting with two open seats. He got up and we hugged

"Happy Birthday"We said and blushed. Again at the same time

"Happy Birthday!"Serius said coming up to us

"Thanks"Harry said and I held something behind my back

"What do you have?"He asked

"Your present"I said

"Ooh I want to see it"Harry said"Im gonna get you the best present EVER"

I spent all night working on this

"Sit down and Ill give it to you"I said and he opeyed I sat next to him and gave him a wrapped present.

He opened it and saw beautifully made fingerless gloves with little lions on them.

"Made them last night...Ginny helped me with the lion"I said"For quidditch when you hold the broom in cold weather"

"I love them"He said putting them on

"Thanks"I said as I took some tea and oatmeal

"So what's on the agenda today"Robin asked

"We're going to Diagon Alley to get Shool Supplies" Ron's mom said

"Oh joyous!"Star said and I realized they cant come

"Um...Star I dont think your coming"I said and she looked at her food in distain

"What?"BB asked

"Sorry guys, you stick out"I said feeling bad but then Star smiled

"OH PROMISE TO TELL US ALL ABOUT IT"She begged

I nodded and said I bring them back something like candy

"Well if we're done Molly Arthur I think you have some shopping to do" Serius said as we got up and I quickly hugged my friends

"Dont set any fires"I whispered to BB as I rushed over to the Weaselys Hermione and Harry.

Harry's Pov

We decided to go Floo Express and I hung on to Raven's hand so we wouldnt get seperated. I just found her...I am not about to loose her!

"So this is the Leaky Cauldron"I said when we appeared here and went to the back where I took out my wand and tapped the bricks causing a doorway. We then saw Hermione and the Weasely in the most magical street I went to the wrong Fireplace AGAIN! Raven stared in amazement, it was so amazing with all the stores full of the most wizardy things. She loved it

"Ok I am official shocked"She said and we went over to Gringotts, turns out Raven's key was never made so we shared mine and took out two normal little sack fulls. One for each of us and quickly left.

"Ok so the Gold coins are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the copper ones are Knuts. Seventeen Sickles equal a Galleon and twenty nine Knuts equal a Sickle"Raven reveiwed as we walked through the streets

"Ok First thing first...Harry you and Ron take Raven to get her wand and we'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts"Ron's mom told us and Raven smiled

"Ok"Ron and I said leading her to Ollivanders

"Ollivanders?"She asked

"Yeah he sold Harry his wand"Ron said and we were soon in front of the building

"Ill wait here"He said and I walked Raven in

"Ah Harry Potter dont tell me you broke your wand"Ollivander said

"No sir, this is my long lost sister, she needs a wand"I said laughing

"Ah yes...and who are you my dear girl"He asked

"Raven"She answered

"Yes..yes lets see what we can find for you"He said searching for something and grabbed a wand

"Spruce Slightly bouncy 11 inches"He said and told Raven to wave her right hand. She did and the lamp crashed to the ground

"Oops"She said as Ollivander took it back

"Perhaps this one"He said grabbing another one"Oak unyeilding, 12 1/4 inches"

Raven gave it a wave and two overflowing shelves came crashing down

"Sorry"

"Its ok"He said taking it and turned to one high up in the left corner and brought it down"Give it a wave"

Raven waved it and a series of sparkles flew from the wand trailing.

"Thats birch wood 10 3/4 inches, very sturdy with a strange core"He said

"What core?"I asked

"A mix of phoenix and raven feather...the feather came from the same phoenix as your brothers"He said

"Really?"She said

"But sir...Dumbledore told me that his Phoenix only gave two feathers...the one in mine and the one in Voldemorts"Harry said as Ollivander gasped

"Long ago Harry Potter Dumbledore's Phoenix belonged to another and he before he died secretly took another feather without anyone knowing...that man was my father"Ollivander said"Now that'll be 5 Galleon"

She pulled out the money and we left to see Ron waiting

"Almost came in..heard some crashes"

"Got my wand"Raven said smiling big

"Cool lets go to Flourish and Blotts"Ron said and we walked on when I saw Raven look at the Pet Shop at a baby Spectacle Owl just getting its color

Raven's Pov

I smiled as I showed Hermione and Ginny my wand

"Its so cool"Hermione said studying it and giving it back

I looked around for Harry, he said he had to get something but he should have been back by now. It got so crowded in the book shop that we all decided to wait outside for Ron's Parent...giving them our share of the money for our books. Harry told me he had to get something real quick and Hermione Ginny and I had been waiting by the Candy Shop for him after getting me new robes. Ron had gone with him and Fred and George could be anywhere.

"I like your friends"Ginny said"They're very fun"

"Thanks...I think Star just thought of you guys as her new BFFs"I said looking down at the candy I got them

"So where do you think Harry is"Hermione asked

"I dont know"

"Well if it isnt Granger and a Weasley"

"Malfoy"Hermione spat turning

He was our age with hair so blonde it was almost white and he had an evil look in his eyes.

"Who's this"He asked

"Our friend"Ginny said

"Oh really?"He asked stepping closer"Whats your name"

"Raven"I said standing taller

"Leave us alone Malfoy"Hermione said

"Quiet you little mudblood and that goes for you too Weasley"He said and I had it

"Who are you to go around calling my friends NAMES"I said holding my wand tightly

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it"He said

"Do you really want to know"I asked stepping up to him and pointed my wand at him

"Woah woah!"Ginny and Hermione pulled me back and I glared at him

Before he could say anything though Harry and Ron came over

"What do you want Malfoy"Harry said

"Oh nothing Potter who's your friend"He asked

"Get lost"Ron said

"Ill see you at school"He said turning and I looked at Harry

"Where have you been"I asked

"Getting you a present"He said and showed me an adorable owl

"You got me an OWL"I said hugging him"THANK YOU THANK YOU"

"What are you gonna name him"Harry asked

I looked at the white plummage but I knew what kind of owl it was and smiled

"Autumn"I said

"Why"Ron asked

"You'll see"I said with my award winning mischievious smile as we saw Ron's parents came over


	5. Train Ride

**Me:Thank you for the Reviews an answers shall come when answers shall come**

**Ron:Since when are you Dumbledore**

**Me:What do you want?**

**Ron:Hiding from Ginny...and Fred wont leave Starfire alone**

**Starfire:I SAID ENOUGH(eyes glowing green and aims a starbolt at him)**

**Me:Calm down Star calm down...he's not as bad as Beastboy**

**BB:HEY**

**Me:You cant be here**

**Cy:Yeah Im doing the DISCLAIMER TODAY**

**BB:NO I AM**

**Me:Oh no...GINNY**

**Ginny:Ilikehats2 doesnt own HarryPotter or TeenTitans**

**Me:Thanks...(glares at Cy and BB)**

* * *

Raven's Pov

As the days went on drifting towards School I began to question things. I have been trying to think of a way for me to be a Half Demon child of Trigon if...well he was never my real dad. How come the people of Azarath took me?Why did they lie to me? I have so many questions but dont want to know the answers. Star and I are spending whatever time we can since Im going to Hogwarts. But she'll live...the other day she blasted a Starbolt at Ron for pestering her about being an alien...well she almost blasted did it an inch away and threw him off the stairs. But he's ok. Autumn is getting her color...her belly an orchid orange tone and her feathers brown but a little white around the eyes...like glasses.I wanted to ask Serius so many things but how could I? Right now Star was with Ginny and Hermione oding hair and such, the boys were doing whatever and I sat in the dusty living room as Kreacher walked around muttering things

"Hey Rae"Robin came to sit next to me

"Hey"I said, it was my last night and I would be off to Hogwarts

"Whats wrong"

"Im just thinking"

"About?"

I sighed

"About everything...about the Half Demon thing about the lies..."

"Rae Im as shocked as you are"

"I know but, I want answers Robin"I said

"I know you do, maybe you should ask Serius"

"I dont know"

Robin's Pov

I looked at Raven, the girl who I cared about the most in the world. She was always so full of hope and always the one who knew when we were in need of someone to talk to. Looking at her so disappointed and confused hurt.I truly cared for her more then anything.

"You know you'll never know until you ask"I said putting an arm around her

"What if he doesnt know"She said

"Then maybe Dumbledore does...Raven someone has to know"I said"But you wont know who until you try to find the answers"

She looked at me and I looked into her purple eyes, the eyes Ill miss when she leaves

"I dont know what I do if you werent here"She said hugging me,I hugged her back

"Filthy Muggle...in Kreachers home"

"Oh shut up Kreacher"Raven hissed as the elf walked by and looked at me

"You're right...Ill go talk to Serius...we need to talk"She said and walked out

I smiled and went back to Harry's Room to join the guys.

* * *

Raven's Pov

"Come on Come on" Ron's mom said ushering us out of the car and into Kings Cross, I held on to my ticket tightly butterflies in my stomach.

"Harry, where's Platform Nine and Three Quaters Exactly"I asked thinking this was just strange

"You'll see"He whispered

"Ok ok...Fred George"Ron's mom said as they ran into the wall between Platforms Nine and mouth fell open and so did my friends.

"Ok Ginny"Ron's dad said"Hermione"

The two girls waved goodbye to my friends and Remeus and Tonks and ran through the wall

"Ok Ron!"Ron did as his parents instructed

"We'll see you there"Harry said as the two adults went through and he hugged Tonks and Remeus

I hugged my friends one by one Robin being last

"I promise to send letters"I whispered about to cry as I looked at two normal looking BB and Cy wearing Holorings and a sad Starfire

"I will miss you...but I will make sure Beastboy doesnt annoy everyone too much"She said

"Thats my girl"I said as Harry ran through the wall. I looked back at them my talk with Serius so clear in my mind and then ran through to the station. Family's were everywhere and I didnt know where to go.

"Excuse me...Excuse me?"I said as I looked for Harry

"Harry?"I called when I ran into a girl with blonde hair a year younger

"Hello"She said"Im Luna"

"Im Raven...I-I cant find my brother"

"Ill help you get on the train"She said"Are you from America"

"Yeah"I answered as she helped me get things into a compartment with her

"Mind if I sit with you"She asked

"Not a problem,I just came here"I said

"Its ok"She said waving through the window as the train started to pull off

"I hope he got on"I whispered

"Im sure he did"Luna said smiling as I waved to Ron's parents and started to cry

"Oh dont cry"Luna said pulling out a hanky

"I-I just miss my friends"I said as I wiped the tears away"My muggle friends"

She nodded and started to tell me about herself.

Harry'sPov

BLOODY HELL where is Raven!?Please tell me she got on the train. Ron's parents told us to get on an they'll find her. I got seperated from the Platform entrance by a crowd of people and now I cant find my sister.

"Dont worry Harry, lets just worry about finding somewhere to sit"Hermione said when we came to a near empty compartment

"Excuse me-"I said when I stopped and saw Raven her eyes alittle wet like she was crying

"Raven are you ok"I asked going over

"She's fine, she just missed her friends and was worried about her brother"The girl said

"And you are-"

"Guys this is Loo-Luna Lovegood"Hermione said

"She helped me get on the train"Raven said with a small smile"I was just telling her how I never had Chocolate Frogs before"

"You must be Harry"Luna said shaking my hand then Ron and Hermiones

"Hello Ginny"She said

"Hey Luna"

"Luna's dad is the publisher of the Quibbler"Hermione said

"Do you read it?"She asked

"Oh..um-"

"Its ok, some people think its just silly"

"Actually Hermione never has time to read it cause she's always studying"Raven said smiling at Hermione

"Yeah"Hermione said

"Oh"Luna said

"Where were you"Raven interrogated

"I got swept up in a crowd!Im sorry"I said

"I didnt know Harry was your brother"Luna said

"Honestly Luna we just found out this summer"I said as we all talked

Ron and I soon left to get into our robes and so the girls could and when we came back Luna and Ginny were helping Raven straighten it out

"So do you know what House you'll be in"Luna asked

"No...what are the Houses"

"Well theres Ravenclaw, Luna's house for the Wise and Knowledgable. Hufflepuff for the Loyal and Kind Hearted. Gryffindor our house for the Brave and Courageous and Slytherin for-"

"THE EVIL"Ron interrupted Hermione

"Actually its for the Cunning and stealthy"She said

"Actually I think its for the Evil"I said and Raven looked down biting her lip did we say something wrong

"They all sound so...wonderful"She said

"Dont worry Raven"Luna said"You have nothing to worry about"


	6. The Sorting Hat

**Me:Ah...I cant wait...I cant cant cant Wait for this**

**Raven:What House shall I be in**

**Harry:Yeah and what-**

**Me:You will both see soon...now the Discl-**

**Ginny:ILIKEHATS doesnt own(gets pushed by Percy)**

**Percy:I HAVE AN OBJECTION**

**Me:QUIET YOU!You dont even LIKE the Order till the FINAL BATTLE SO GET OUT**

**Percy:BUT-**

**Me:OUT!**

**Percy:BUT HARRY DOESNT-**

**Me:MIMBLE WIMBLE**

**He no long can talk**

**Me:I dont own Harry Potter or TeenTitans now we begin and I got the Spell of Pottermore**

* * *

Raven's Pov

The Train soon pulled up and students began to get out. I followed the girls out and saw Harry talking to a tall large and hairy man. I didnt quite know who he is

"Hermione who is Harry talking to?"I asked

"Oh thats Hagrid he wont hurt you"She said seeing my confused and probably worried look.

"FIRST YEARS FIRST YEARS"Hagrid called and Harry ran over to me

"Hey...thats you...I promise Ill be right in the Great Hall looking for you"He hugged me tightly

"Ok.."I said running over to the first years getting confused looks

"Come on now"Hagrid said seeing the first years were left and we began to head towards the lake

"We'll be getting there through boat...hop in"He said as students started climbing in boats.I looked at him and he gave me a smile and a wink almost saying "You're Harry's Sister?" But in a good warm hearted way.

I climbed in and the boats started to drift across the lake and I saw the Giant Squid Harry told me about. I then looked up at the clear sky and then the Castle came to view. It loomed over us with a dark shadow and the lights twinkled brilliantly like the stars but bigger. It was beautiful..and reminded me of the castles in Melvin's books. Melvin...Timmy...Teether. Suddenly we stopped and everyone was heading for the main doors. I followed but Hagrid stopped me

"Harry told me you're nervous...dont worry, nothing will happen to you"He said and I nodded following the first years to see an elderly women was waiting

"I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Teacher...we will begin at any moment with the sorting"She said and went into the Great Hall to see if they were ready

All the kids looked at me suspiciously then shrugged it off as Professor McGonagall returned

"Come on come on, everyone is waiting"She said

HARRY!

We entered the Great Hall in a line and I ducked my head so no one could see my deep embarrassment. But the Hall was beautiful with the ceiling looking exactly like it did outside with the twinkling stars.I almost saw the big dipper. Then Four long rows of tables for each House and we came to the enter of the Hall and I saw the Staff table. In front of us was a dusty old hat.

"Ah so good to see everyone again"The hat said"So I am here to see that new students are placed correctly but first a SONG to describe my job (got this from BOOK 5)

In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest"  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the Houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin."

Everyone stared at the hat. It sounded a bit forewarning if you asked me but I didnt know exactly what the other songs were like.

"First of all...Megan Abringots"

A first year girl went up to the stool and sat where the Hat was placed on her head

"RAVENCLAW"

More and more students went up until it was my turn

"Raven Potter"

Everyone stared at me some gave gasps at my name as I sat on the Stool. The Hat was on my head and I immediately caught sight of Harry

"_Hm, your quiet bold and brave arent you...much like the other Potter. But I see potential in you as well Ravenclaw is an option and so is Slytherin and Gryffindor though...Hm...no I change my mind about Ravenclaw but Slytherin seems like an idea for you. But with all those good deeds you've done but-"_

_"Please!Please dont bring up the curse thing"_I pleaded inside my head

_"Sorry...I know just the Place!"_

Harry's Pov

I was at the edge of my seat waiting for the hat to give an answer, I had to know so much right now it wasnt even funny and though the song seemed fairly ominious I was more concerned over my sister. Suddenly I heard the hat take in a deep breathe

"GRYFFINDOR"It shouted and Raven quickly took a seat between Hermione and Fred

"Nice"Fred said patting her on the back

"Well we better start teaching Harry how to be the most annoying brother ever Fred"George responded

"Ha ha ha"I said and smiled. Soon the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood to make his announcements

"It is so good to see new and old faces come to Hogwarts this year. First off Students we once again announce that no student is allowed in the Forbidden Forest. Secondly we have two new member of our staff who are joining us this year Professor Grumbleplank who will take over in Care for Magical Creatures for Hagrid as he takes a leave for a personal circumstance and Professor Umbridge our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher"Dumbledore announced as the two teachers stood

"And also-"

"Excuse me HeadMaster"Professor Umbridge said"But I like to say something"

Everyone stared at the women in shock and I noticed now how she reminded me of a toad a bit...except in pink

"I would just like to say that I am looking forward to teaching you sweet loyal children this year and sure you will be model students"She said in a honey like voice

Raven gave a disgusted face to her mini speech and I could tell she thought it was nothing but a false statement

"Now..."Dumbledore continued"MAY THE FEAST BEGIN!"

Food appeared along the tables and everyone began to pile them up. Ron began to stuff himself full with casserole as Hermione looked at him disgusted a bit. Raven was eating some too an eyeing the pumpkin juice

"Pumpkin juice?"She asked me after she had a sip

"Yeah"I laughed.

Soon dessert started and I turned to ask Raven how she like the cake when she threw a cupcake at me and I ha frositng on my nose.

"Sorry"She laughed and Ron was laughing so loud I could tell Slytherin house heard it

"No problem as long as you dont mind"I said and smushed a cumcake against her blinked and started to laugh again.


	7. Voldemorts Meeting

**Me:Ok...this Chapter is alittle different so please bear with me**

**Cyborg:My Turn**

**Me:NO GET OUT**

**Beastboy:Yeah its obviously my turn**

**Me:YOU GET OUT TOO**

**Raven:Oh no**

**Beastboy:MAKE ME**

**Me:Get out!**

**Hermione:Oh no...**

**Me:Its Hermione's Turn!**

**Snape:What about me**

**Me:GET OUT!**

**Snape:FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR**

**Me:Im in Hufflepuff**

**Hermione:HEY IlikeHats2 doesnt own TeenTitans or Harry Potter...**

* * *

Voldemort's Pov

I sat among my loyal subjects, they all looked at me expecting some news or plan

"Well, I see that our little Raid in that Muggle's Tower was a fail"I hissed at them

"My Lord the Order-"

"I know!"I said hissing at Dolohov"But I should have suspected so...Sadly Snape cant join us this evening"

"My Lord...perhaps we can-"

"I have already been informed Lucious that the Muggles and Girl were moved and are under strict protection like Harry Potter"

"Why is the Girl so neccessary"

"Oh WormTail...wormtail wormtail that girl is just as important as Harry Potter"

"How?"

I put my head in my hands for a moment annoyed by how these people knew nothing

"She is essential!"I hissed dangerously

"Yes my Lord"Wormtail said and Lucius looked at me

"My Lord...what do you plan to do with her?"

He looked at me with fear that I might just kill him for it but I smiled

"Oh Lucius...that girl is here only because of a curse. She is Harry's Twin sister, she has the power to help Destroy me. But I plan to use that Power for my own deeds"I said looking at their shocked faces

"So we must bring her to her knees"Bellatrix said gleefully

"Almost...but first we must figure out how to not only get our secret weapon but also the girl"

Everyone looked at one another trying to think of Ideas

"WormTail get us some Fire Whiskey we're gonna be here for a while"I growled as he ran off to do the deed.

This was gonna be a LONG night

Harry's Pov

After we had retired to the Common Room Hermione and Raven headed for bed while the boys in our dorm hung out eating candy from the train ride andd everything. I had retired to bed late when

_I was going down a dark corridor with no end. It was only lit by candle light and I tried to stop but all I did was walk down the corridor. It all felt familiar besides the fact that I was having this dream often but its like I was here in real life. Suddenly I heard a scream and voices then the candle light exploded in my vision replaced by the graveyard and Cedric's dead body_

_"Cedric?"_

_"Harry Potter...have you finally come to die?"_

_I turned to see Voldemort staring at me with his noseless face and then he held his wand up to me_

_"Oh what a terrible way for life to end but I wouldnt know death Harry for I never died"_

_And then I saw mom and dad_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA"_

_A green flash _and I woke up in a cold sweat to the early rays of sun leaking through the door.

Raven's Pov

As the girls began to retire to bed I took the time to meditate as they slept for an hour then retired to bed but

_I was forced down a dark corridor with no possible end, I could hardly see witht he candle light and then I heard a scream and the fire from the candles erupted before me, disappearing for me to end up in a mansion like home. I soon heard the anguish cries of someone and froze. That Scream!_

_"STARFIRE"I shouted running through the house to see her on the ground_

_"ILL NEVER DO IT"She shouted and shot more starbolts at men with masks and hoods_

_"Star!"I shouted_

_"Do you truly think that is wise"A man asked with the hood and mask_

_"Let the Girl deal with her"_

_Star suddenly looked into the shadows shocked _

_"Friend?Friend please help me"_

_"Sorry Star...but Friends arent forever"_

_I didnt recognize the voice though I knew it was mine in a hiss and I heard Star scream as the door slamme din my face_

_"STAR!"I shouted"STAR!"_

_I pounded on the door and turned around to see a tall pale man with a bald head and no nose_

_"Face it child...there is no escaping your destiny"_

_I heard more screaming_ and I was suddenly awake in bed the rising sun just peaking through the window.


	8. First Days

**Me:Ok...I hope you all liked the Last Chapter...Whats VOldemort Planning now?**

**Snape:It is my turn...**

**Me:EVIL**

**Snape:I am not EVIL**

**Me:Yes you are**

**Snape:GO ASK DUMBLEDORE**

**Me:MAKE ME!**

**Dumbledore:Ask me what**

**Me:NOTHING...I dont own TeenTitans or Harry Potter**

* * *

Raven's Pov

After meditating after that horrible dream I got dressed and waited in the common room to see Harry in there looking at a photo album

"What are you looking through?"I asked sitting next to him

"Just this photo album of mum and dad"He said showing me a picture of mom and dad on wedding day

"Who gave you this?"

"Hagrid when I was eleven"He said and then closed it

"Cool"We began to look through them when Harry began to put it away and kids headed down to breakfast. I waited for Harry and Ron while Hermione came down with her books. I held mine close and saw that Hermione had two small bags

"Here...we can use these"She said and I took one

"Thanks"I said stuffing my stuff inside when Rob and Harry came over

"Come on"They said leading us to breakfast

Harry's Pov

We began to eat our waffled as Proffesor McGonagall passed out Schedules. Raven looked at hers eyes wide

"Whats Dividation"She asked

"You'll see"Ron muttered

"Look the mail"I said and Hermione was soon given the Daily Prophet

"Anything?"I asked

"Um"

Hermione showed me the front page

"POTTER AND DUMBLEDORE LIE ABOUT DARK LORDS RETURN"I read outraged

"But he's back...his goons attacked my friends"Raven said and I looked at her sympathetically

"I dont think the Minister wants chaos"I said

Hermione looked at the time and gasped

"We should hurry...we're gonna be late to Herbology!"She said dragging us off

Raven's Pov

All day Hermione explained to me all the classes and how the DADA teacher job is consider a jinxs. Sounds like something Jinx would have done as a bad ! I truly missed everyone but I was having fun. We were heading to the Dungeons for Potions and Harry had an annoyed look on his face

"Whats wrong with you?"I asked

"He hates Potions"Hermione said and we walked in to see Snape getting ready and we took out seats

"Now who knows what the Alihotsy Potion is"Snape asked

Hermione and I both raised their hands and Snape's eyes widened a fraction

"Miss Potter"

"The Alihotsy Potion is a potion that comes from the Alihotsy plant and causes hysteria"Raven said smiling

"Five Points to Gryffindor"Snape said and Hermione gave me a high five.

"Now as Miss Potter said the Alihotsy Potion is the potion we will be making today, turn to page 14 in your books. You have a half hour BEGIN"

Harry turned to the page and began to start working but him and Ron werent doing too well. Meanwhileme and Hermione were doing great. Suddenly Snape said time was up and looked around at all the Potions

"Two Students completed this!From Gryffindor"Snape said outraged"TEN Points to Gryffindor"

Hermione and I grinned and began to clean out the potion when I safed a small flash of it. Who knows...I may need this. Then we headed out to Lunch when Hermione asked me why I safed a flask

"I might need it"I whispered and we headed to lunch

After lunch we headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts where Professor Umbridge was writing on the board. I sat next to Harry as she turned around

"Now today we will reading about Spell Theory everyone place your wands away and turn to page 5"

I raised my hand

"Yes?"

"Proffessor is that all we're going to be learning about"

"Yes"

Then Harry raised his hands

"But arent we going to learn to defend ourselves"

"Why who would hurt children"She asked naive...she's worse then Star

"Professor my brother has a point"I said and she came closer to me

"Really? Well Miss Potter can you tell me of anyone who would hurt children"

Oh such a list...such a list

"Well Professor I dont think you'd truly believe me"

She gave me a hard look and bent over my desk

"Go on Dear tell me"She said her voice strained

"Well, I honestly dont-"

"JUST tell me"

I hesitated

"A Giant Talking Evil Gorilla"I said and the room burst into laughter and Professor Umbridge glared at me

"What about VOLDEMORT"Harry said and everyone gasped at the name

"Mister Potter He Who Must Not Be Named is-"

"HE'S BACK!AND HE'S AS REAL AND ALIVE AS MY SISTER and what she says"Harry said

"Now Mister Pot-"

"I SAW HIM KILL CEDRIC"

"ENOUGH"

Everyone looked taken aback by that

"Mister and Miss's Potter I will see you in Detention...and I am taking TEN Points from Gryffindor"Professor Umbridge said


	9. Detention

**Me:Hello...Early SNOWFALL anyways**

**Umbridge:I OBJECT TO THIS**

**Me:YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME YOU-**

**Umbridge:TWENTY POINTS FROM HUFFLEPUFF**

**Me:NO!**

**Umbridge:Yes...As DADA Teacher I can-**

**Me:jerk**

**Umbridge:Excuse me?**

**Me:Nothing...Um...RON!**

**Ron:Ilikehats Doesnt own Harry Potter or TeenTitans otherwise Umbridge would have a PAINFUL DEATH**

**Umbridge:HEY**

* * *

Harry'sPov

Wonderful! Raven and I got detention from the worst teacher EVER.

"Sorry guys"Raven muttered as we left class

"Dont worry about it Harry gets into enough trouble as it is"Hermione said

"Hey!"I said"So whats next"

"Dividation"Raven said

"Ancient Runes"Hermione said heading off

"Why doesnt she take Dividation"Raven asked

"Long Story...but she HATED the class"Ron said

When we walked in Professor Trelawny took one look at Raven and her large eyes grew even wider

"Would you look at that"Professor T said circling Raven like a Hawk"Would you look at that"

"Um look at what Professor"Raven asked slightly freaked out

"You of course...in all my days"Professor T said trailing off and Raven looked at Harry for help

"Um Professor-"

"I've seen you in my visions...And in every single one you face tragedy"

Raven looked at the teacher completely creeped out and then out of no where Professor Trelawny grabbed her arm

"You are in Terrible Danger"She said in a low voice and suddenly the windows shattered making everyone jumped.

Suddenly the Class began and we practiced looking into our crystal balls when Raven looked at me and mouthed that she was freaked out

"Dont worry..."I whispered and soon class was over.

We hurried out of the room and Raven felt completely creeped out

"You ok?"I asked

She nodded

"I just-Im just freaked out by that"Raven said

"Its ok she gives me a hard time too about my 'death'"I said but that didnt seem to make her feel better.

We quickly hurried back to the Common Room to work on Homework. Raven began immediately as Ron dragged me into a game of Wizards Chess

Raven's Pov

Still shaking from Professor Trelawny I quickly finished my homework more then satisfied with my work and took out some parchment beginning to write a letter

_Dear Friends,_

_How is everything? I miss you guys so much but Im having a good time in Hogwarts..._

I began to write down every single detail of last night from the train to just now except Trelawny because I didnt want to worry them and then Harry came up from behind me

"Whatcha doing?"He asked making me jump and the game board flew off the table

"What happened?"Ron asked looking stunned

"Im writing a letter to my friends..."I said and looked at the time

"Where's Hermione?"I asked

"Maybe the Library"Harry said

"Well Im gonna go looking"I said and pocketed my letter and headed out.

I walked down the halls to come across the most annoying Slytherin EVER! Draco Malfoy

"THIS ISNT FUNNY"Hermione said as Goyle held her wand out of her reach"GIVE IT BACK"

"Not a chance Mudblood!"Malfoy laughed and I stormed over

"Hey Draco!"I saidd and everyone turned shocked at me

"Give her back her wand!"I growled

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"Draco asked and I stepped closer when Goyle held the wand higher both hans on it

"PLEASE!"Hermione begged trying to get it

"Give her back her wand!"I said steel in my voice

"Or what!"Draco said stepping closer to me

I did the most sensible thing I could think of and kicked him hard in the legs and moved over to Goyle wand raised

"AVIS" A flock of birds appeared from my wand "Oppungo!"

The birds turned towards Goyle and attacked him causing him to drop Hermiones wand which she caught

"You ok?"I asked and turned the birds onto Crabbe as they ran down the halls back to the Common Room

"Thanks"Hermione said as they walked in to see Harry and Ron struggling with homework

"Where have you been?"Ron asked

"Oh around"Hermione said as the two girls smirked

"Oh I better go mail this letter"I said"See you at Dinner!"

I quickly ran to the Owlery and tied the letter to Autumn

"Bring this to Robin ok?"I asked and Autumn soared off

I quickly headed down to dinner to sit next to Harry

"So who's the letter for?"Hermione asked

"Just my friends..."I said and we continued to eat

* * *

Harry's Pov

As Raven finished off another cookie I looked to see that we had to head for detention

"Come on Raven"I said and we headed down to Umbridge's office

"Professor?"I said knocking and she opened the door

"Oh right on time...come in"

Raven's eyes went wide as we stared around the pink office with all the plates with cats on them and the pink...everywhere!

"I've never seen so much pink"She muttered

"What are we going to do Professor"I asked

"Oh writing"She said pulling up two chairs for us and some parchment

"I'd like you to write 'I shall never tell Lies'"She said

"How many times Professor"Raven asked sitting down

"Oh as many times as it takes to sink in"She said andd we reached for quills when she handed us two

"Dont we need ink"I asked

"Oh these are special quills"She said and we began writing.

The ink was a bright red and I felt a pain in my right hand. Looking over at it, I saw that written on my hand was 'I shall never tell lies'. It was also happening to Raven but she ignored it continuing and I did too. We soon filled up the paper and by that time it was almost lights out.

"Well I think thats enough for tonight...Ill see you both tomorrow night?"

TOMORROW NIGHT!

"Um but Profe-"

"I shall see you again tomorrow night, sweet dreams"

And with that she kicked us out.

We headed back to the common room where Hermione and Ron had already gone to sleep. The common room was empty and we sat on the couch

Raven grabbed my bleeding hand and looked at me in the eyes

"Harry dont let her get to you...her punishment shouldnt get to you. We both know we've faced worse things then this. You just faced Voldemort last summer and I- I faced villains almost everyday getting thrown into walls or something like that"She said not lifting her gaze"You're strong...and you dont have to let her get to you about this"

"I know..."I said"I just dont like how we have to go again tomorrow night"

"She wants to break us...she wants whatever rebellion spirit in us to break, but the joke son her...Night Harry"With that Raven removed her hands and left upstairs. I looked down at my once bleeding hand to see that it was healed.

"Woah"I said and headed off to bed


	10. Letters

**Me:Hello...HAPPY VETERANS DAY!**

**Cyborg:Where are we in this Story?**

**Me:Silence Robot Muggle you're coming up**

**Beastboy:Whats a muggle?**

**Me:Where have you been in the STORY**

**Beastboy:Fighting the Brotherhood of Evil in a cape**

**I face palm**

**Me:That was a dream**

**Starfire:Friend Ilikehats2 doesnt own HarryPotter or TeenTitans**

* * *

Robin's Pov

I sat in the dining room eating some cabage stew that Kreacher made. I was eating slowly not trusting the elf even though Sirius told me its ok. Starfire and Cyborg was being oddly quiet while Beastboy was slurping up the stew like it was his disgusting Tofu stuff. Sirius was explaining to us the Wizard War back when we were all too small to remember. Suddenly I saw Autumn come flying in and landed on my head.

"Ooh Friend Raven has sent us a letter"Star said clapping as I grabbed the letter and began to read it

_Dear Friends,_

_How is everything? I miss you guys so much but Im having a good time in Hogwarts. After going through the Platform I accidentally got seperated from Harry because of the crowd but met a nice witch named Luna in RavenClaw. We headed onto the train where Harry Hermione Ginny and Ron later found us. Hard to believe it myself I was crying as we pulled away because I couldnt believe I wasnt going to see you guys for a while. On the train we talked and I learned that Luna's father is the publisher of the Quibbler._

_We had a discussion about the Houses of Hogwarts on the train. There's Gryffindor the House Harry Hermione Ginny and Ron are in, RavenClaw Luna's House, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the House of the Brave and Courageous. RavenClaw is for the Smartest and Most Knowledgable a house Beastboy would never get into, Hufflepuff for the kind and loyal, and Slytherin for the Witches and Wizards with the most purest of blood cunning and as Ron puts it "The Evil". _

_When we arrived to Hogwarts Harry had gone to talk to the Grounds Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures Teacher Hagrid. I went with the First years across the Lake in self pulling boats to the Castle as my brothe rand his friends to their carriage. Hagrid was a kind big man who gave me no problems. Once we got into the Castle we entered the Great Hall._

_The Great Hall is the most magical room I've ever seen with Four Long Tables one for each House and another table for the Staff. The Ceiling was inchanted to look exactly like the sky outside. When I looked up I could see the stars as clearly as I did outside. We were then lined up and called one by one to put on the Sorting Hat that would decide which house we were put in. Each year the Sorting Hat sings a new song but this hat had some foreboding in its song which makes me a little suspicious. When it was my turn I placed the Hat on my head and was chosen for Gryffindor. We soon had a feast of some of the most delicious foods ever though they dont compare to your food Cy. _

_Anyway, we soon retired to the Gryffindor Common Room. The Doorway is hidden behind the picture of the Fat Lady but you need the password to enter Room was beautiful, red and gold colors. It is a large circular room with squashy armchairs, tables and a bulletin Board to post Ads, School Notices, Lost Posters that stuff. We have a window overlooking the school grounds and a large fireplace. The walls are decorated with lovely tapestries depicting witches wizards and animals. The whole room is beautiful!_

_On our first day we went down to the Great Hall for Breakfast where we got our Schedules for the year. Herbology was ok, and so was Transfiguration and History of Magic. Surprisingly the teacher is a ghost and everyone but Hermione and I were falling asleep. Potions was great because I helped earned Gryffindor points though Harry isnt too good in the class. Charms also went well but I dont like Defense Against the Dark Arts. Our teacher is just having us read about Spell Theory. HOW DOES THAT HELP US? And Dividation wasnt too great either. Our Teacher Professor Trelawny said some very interesting things to me about seeing me in visions causing a few windows to break. _

_I hope to hear from you all soon and that you are all keeping your heads_

_From,_

_Raven_

"Sounds like she's having fun"Cyborg said

"Hey!Im smart!"Beastboy grumbled yanking the letter from my hands and I turned to Autumn

"Oh Im so glad Friend Raven is having a good time"Star said

I nodded and Autumn perched on my arm.

"Im gonna go write Rae a letter"I said and began to writing upstairs in the room the guys and I shared.

Autumn took the letters gratefully from all of us. Even Sirius and headed off.

I really miss Rae...So So much. Without her...it was like a piece of me was missing and not a useless piece...an important piece. What is this Im feeling?I miss her but this is more then just missing a friend its like Im missing someone I love...


	11. Serius' Letter

**Me:Hello everyone!**

**Ron:Hey!I want in**

**George:Wait your turn!**

**Ron:NO YOU WAIT YOUR TURN**

**Fred:No its OUR TURN**

**Me:They're little children sometimes**

**Fred:BUY SOME PUKING PASTELS!**

**George:GET OUT OF CLASS!**

**Me:Oh no...**

**Ron:Ilikehats does not own Harry Potter or Teen Titans...**

**Hermione:Oh no...not Puking Pastels...YOU CANT SELL THEM**

**George:WATCH US**

* * *

Raven's Pov

The next day went the same as the first, but this time we had Care of Magical Creatures. It was pretty fun, and Harry was really good at it. But at Breakfast I had recieved some letters from Autumn

"Thanks girl"I said feeding her some bread and she flew off

"Ah...she got feathers in my oatmeal"Neville said

"Sorry"I said giving him half my omelet and ripped through the letters. The First one was Stars

_Dear Raven,_

_I miss you very much! We all do! Beastboy is not very happy about what you said about him and the RavenClaw House. I am most joyful that you enjoy this School but in all honesty we are most worried about you. With what that teacher said I worry for you but I know you shall be fine. Please tell Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny I say hi and tell your new friend Luna that I say thank you for helping you_

_Sincerely,_

_StarFire_

I noticed that there were some tear stains on the parchment and smiled as I tucked it away. Now for the second from Cyborg

_Hey Rae,_

_We all really miss ya, Especially Robin. I dont know if he'll tell you this but he really misses you! AND I MEAN REALLY! Like someone kidnapped you or something but anyways we're all glad you got to that School safely. And thank you but that stupid House Elf wont let me anywhere near the kitchen to cook! And sadly Im sharing a bunk bed with Beastboy!I really miss you Rae, I really miss working on the T Car with ya but I understand. But that GodFather of yours has some old stuff lying around is letting me fix them up. He's a really cool dude actually. Well I cant wait to hear from you soon Stay Safe...and wish me luck_

_-Cyborg_

I went to look at the others when Hermione was tugging me to get to class.

"Wow...Five letters"Harry said

"Six?"I said and counted"I didnt even notice"

All throughout the day I was curious about the other letters. Harry could tell I was anxious and took them so I wasnt tempted. During lunch I took another one from him and opened it

_Raven,_

_HOW DARE YOU! I AM TOO SMART ENOUGH TO GET INTO THAT HOUSE RAVENSAW! But we do miss you! Im so glad you got there safely and I almost miss you throwing me out the window.I am worried about that Teacher who helped make the Windows Break. Do you think anything is up with what she was saying?Well I do miss telling you jokes but Ill figure out how to...Anyways Have Fun since you have Homework AND I DONT_

_Yours Ever So Truly _

_B.B_

Harry leaned over to look at the letter

"He knows its RavenClaw Right?"He asked and I laughed

Harry's Pov

I was struggling to finish my homework when Raven came to sit next to me. She sent the letter two days ago and we had to go once again back to see Umbridge both times Raven held my injured hand telling me to keep my hand and the bleeding stopped. She was excited about the letters

"Come on Harry please"She begged trying to get the other two

"No...not until you help me"I said holding up my Potions homework which was half finished

"Ugh fine...But you're only getting some of it right!"She said helping me. After ten minuted she helped me finished it and I was satisfied with it.

"Come on Detention"Raven said and we headed to the Devil's Office

We were soon sitting with the parchment and quills in front of us

"Go on"Umbridge said watching us write. Raven held a steely gaze but I couldnt really stand it. I didnt like the idea of doing this but I had no choice. After like an hour of writing the quills tips broke and Umbridge sighed

"Oh I guess you both should go"She said kicking us out and we returned to the Common Room to see Ron and Hermione

"BLOODY HELL"Ron said seeing our hands"Did you Murder her"

"No...I wish though"Raven said sitting on the floor

"What happened!"Hermione asked and I explained our detention

"Thats CRUEL!You both should tell McGonagall or Dumbledore"Hermione said

"No, forget it she wont get to us"Raven said bandaging her hand.

"Im serious though"Hermione said

"So are we"I said and Ron smirked

"Im going to bed"Hermione said exasperated by our stubborness and Ron soon retired upstairs too.

"Give me my letters"Raven said grabbing them and grabbed my bloody hand as she read the one from Sirius

"Harry you might want to see this"She whispered

_Dear Raven(And Harry if you're there)_

_I am so glad to see that you both made it to HogWarts safely but the Sorting Hats Song is secretly revealing what we all fear. Stay Together and Stay Safe...I Do hope you both are doing ok but I must beg of you to keep your eyes open. Trust Each Other! Let there be no secrets! Your Trust Can Save you one day!_

_PadFoot_

I looked to my sister. Secrets? She knew just about everything about me...except the Invisibility Cloak...what could she be hiding from me?

Raven's Pov

Secrets? Harry doesnt have any secrets...but how can Serius even think of telling me to do that?! I cant tell Harry!

"I-I think we should think about this in the morning"I said

"Ok"Harry signed not yet aware of his healed hand thanks to me. He soon went to bed and I ripped open the letter from Robin

_Dear Rae,_

_I REALLY miss you...Ok we all miss you but I REALLY MISS YOU! Dont worry about that Dividation Teacher...for all we know she was talking about Him. Nothings really changed though, Beastboy's just as annoying as ever and Cyborg's been fixing stuff around the house that Sirius has. I promise you that everything will be fine...And I'll know when your in trouble remember? I just want you to know that I really really miss you but I'll still be here for you no matter what. With what Sirius and the Order has told us Im hoping they're right about that School being the Safest Place on Earth From Voldemort_

_Take Care Hope to See you Soon_

_Robin_

I smiled and soon headed to bed to go to sleep


	12. Quidditch Try outs

**Me:Hello Im tired...I had Homecoming last night TIRED!**

**Ron:Ok...WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT**

**Me:Im getting to that Ronald!**

**Hermione:Please!**

**Harry:Ilikehats doesnt own TeenTitans**

**Jinx:HI!**

**Ginny:Your HAIR!Its so Pretty**

**Jinx:Thanks...so who are they?**

**Raven:Jinx meet my twin Harry**

**Jinx:NOT ANOTHER PAIR OF TWINS!WE already have MAS AND MENO!**

**Raven:thanks I feel so loved**

**Jinx:Sorry Ilikehats doesnt own Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry's Pov

The next morning was Quiddich Try Outs...and I was the new Captain. I was nervous and was hoping for good players. I stood outside with my Firebolt to see Fred and George already outside ready

"Ready to go Harry just give the word!"Fred said(I think it was Fred)

"Yeah and if you have a problem getting someone to leave we can help"George said

"Dont worry guys...Im sure we wont have any problems"I said and saw the other kids come out. I saw Hermione in the bleachers watching, but no Raven.

"Harry? Harry!"George said snapping his fingers in front of my face

"Oh sorry"I said and started the try outs

I honestly found it impossible to find a good Keeper. The best so far was Lyle Finder and he only stopped like Three Scores! That was until Ron came out and got on the broom. He was amazing! He blocked most of the Quaffles and was atleast better then Lyle.

"Nice Going Ron"I said"You got the Spot on the Team!"

Ron grew a smile so big I honestly thought it would fly off his mouth and Fred and George went to congradulate him. But Katie held me back and asked for a silent talk in the Changing Area. I did and we sat across from one another

"Look Harry I know you and Ron are best friends"She said

"Katie I know what your about to say but he was really the best player out there!I swear"I said and she cracked a smile

"Its not that Potter...He comes from a good line of Quiddich players...he's good"

"Oh for a moment I thought-"

"You didnt let me finish"She said"But Im warning you Potter theres a reason why Wood didnt have all his BFF's on the team...the team needs to come first in games not friendships. If Ron's a friend he'll understand and if you're a friend you'll tell him when he needs to step up Potter"

I nodded thinking I understood what she was talking about

"Look Harry Im not trying to get on your bad side, but you need to seperate your friendship responsibilities and Team Responsibilities...If Ron needs to be told to that he needs more practice tell him...I dont want to ruin your friendship trust me..."Katie said and sighed" Harry I just dont want to see your judgment get clouded by your friendship"

"I understand Katie"I said and got up

"Now if you'll excuse me...I must find my sister. She didnt show up to watch"I said walking out of the room

Raven's Pov

I was walking to the Quidditch TryOuts when I ran into Nearly Headless Nick

"Sorry Nick"I said"Lot on my mind"

It was true I was thinking about what Serius told me and I really missed Robin...and the others. I held my wand tightly when a sharp burning pain exploded behind my eyes and I leaned against the walls

'_He doesnt care about you'_

I tried to keep a clear view of where I was going and headed outside. I needed to find Harry

'_He doesnt understand you'_

I stumbled and felt like my brain was imploding in my skull

'_No one understands or cares'_

I was finally at the door when my knees grew weak and I pushed the door open. I stumbled again and almost blindly tried to find to find the Quidditch Course. Ugh! My head

'_Only I can help you...Only I understand'_

I tried to keep the headache away but it was too much and I was suddenly on the ground. I clutched my head and instinctively tried to meditate but it only made it worse.

'_I can help you I and Only I girl'_

Everything spun out of control and I tried to get back up. Another burst of blinding pain and I was on the ground with the image of piercing eyes behind my eyelids. I fell into some bushes but I was too entangled to break free and fight the pain so I did the only thing I could do

"HARRY!"I shouted"HARRY!"

Hermione's Pov

I was walking with Ron back up to the castle when I heard the shouting.

"HARRY! HARRY!"

"Bloody Hell who is that"Ron asked and I hit him

"RAVEN!"I shouted running towards the shouting to find her in the bushes tangled up.

"HARRY"She shouted and her eyes opened but they were blank. They stared at nothing yet everything at the same time

"Raven!Oh my lord Ron go get HARRY!"I said

"Bloody Hell how did no one hear her screaming"He said

"RON!"I shouted

"IM GOING"He shouted

I kneeled down next to her trying to get her out when she went limp for a moment and a tree not ten yards away exploded. I had my back to it so i didnt see what caused it and desperately tried to break her free. She started to whimper and scream for Harry again

"RAVEN RAVEN"I shouted but she didnt seem to respond. Soon I saw Ron and Harry hurrying over

Harry's Pov

I ran to my sisters side as she screamed for me

"Raven Raven Im right here"I said grabbing her hand and she started to shake.

"Ron Ron help me lift her"I said going to pick her up when she stopped shaking and held my hand far to tightly

"Harry?"she asked

"Raven are you ok?"

She sat up and nodded slightly

"Come on lets get inside"I said helping her up


	13. First Quidditch Game

**Me:HELLO How was ThanksGiving...**

**Ron:What is this Thanksgiving?**

**Me:Oh no...Well Come on Ill take you to History Class**

**Ron:NO NO LEARNING**

**Me:Oh fine...**

**Ron:IlikeHats2 doesnt own Harry Potter or Teen T-**

**Cyborg slams into him**

**Cyborg:She also doesnt own Teen Titans**

* * *

Raven's Pov

After the little incident, Harry was determined to stay by my side whenever possible. I just told him that it happens from time to time and not to be worried. Of course it was more for me then him. I soon learned that Umbridge was far worse then we imgained. She was the Ministery's little inside Spy changing everything. Today was the First Quidditch Match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I was walking with Hermione to the Feild when we passed Umbridge

"Going to see the game Professor"I asked

She ignored me and continued to walk away and I shrugged

"She's a real-"

I was interrupted Luna came running up to us

"Hey Luna"I said

"Raven Hermione!The Game's about to begin COME ON"She dragged us behind her to Gryffindor's seats. I sat in between the two watching as Harry shook the Syltherin Captains Hand and they shot up towards the sky. I watched as Harry and Malfoy flew through the air looking for the Golden Snitch while Gryffindor had the Quaffle.

"Ooh poor Katie Bell, the Slytherin are in possession of the Quaffle... FIVE POINTS Slytherin!"

Gryffindor students booed as Slytherins earned five points.

The game continued Slytherin earned ten more points then Gryffindor recovered with fifteen points until Slytherin scored fifteen and Gryffindor got twenty. Gryffindor was winning with 35 points Slytherin Thirty. Suddenly everyone gasped as one of the chasers got smacked right in the arm with a Bludger and lost the Quaffle.

"NO NO NO"I shouted"COME ON HARRY!"

Everyone stared at me strangely

"What ever see a girl cheer on her brother"I said

Harry's Pov

I flew around the Feild keeping an eye for the Snitch. I saw one of our Chasers drop the Quaffle and nursed their arm. Ooh that's got to hurt...I winced as they hung on to the broom an arm tucked close to their chest when I noticed Malfoy flying right next to me

"Think you got this game in the bag dont you Potter"He said and I ignored him

"Im gonna win this Potter...and you're gonna be a failure like your parents"He said

"Oh go suck on Unicorn-"I was interrupted by loud booing and cheering. We were tied

I scanned the feild for the Snitch when I saw the glint of gold flash at the corner of my eye and zoomed downward. Malfoy followed and I did an unexpected steep turn up leaving him to turn to the side as I soared high above everyone. I saw another glint of gold right in the Gryffindor crowd...I saw it fluttering around and headed for it. Students gasped and I felt Malfoy pushing me away. I added force against him

"Not today Malfoy"I muttered lurching forward more and whistled. Fred heard it and aimed a Bludger straight at Malfoy hitting him square in the back and flying forward off the broom. But...

"DRACO MALFOY IS HANGING ON THE BOTTOM OF HARRY POTTER'S BROOM"

"Get OFF"I shouted

"Not in a long shot Potter!"He said and I lurched upward doing a loopty loop a few times making not only myself slightly disoriented but Malfoy. His grip loosened and as I zoomed back towards the Gryffindor stands Malfoy went tumbling to the ground. I spotted the Snitch again and zoomed forward towards it when I noticed just who's head it was hovering over. OH MAN

"RAVEN DUCK"I shouted as she looked confused and looked up seeing the snitch. I was about to crash into her when Hermione pulled her to the side and everyone ducked into the stands. I lurched upward as my hand grabbed the Snitch

"HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH GRYFFINDOR WINS!GRYFFINDOR WINS"

I turned to see Gryffindors running out of the stands and landed on the ground. I saw Ron come running over with the others when...

"GRYFFINDOR IS DISQUALIFIED"Umbridge shouted

"WHAT"We shouted

"Mr. Potter blaintly put other students in danger with that stunt"

"I was TRYING to GET the SNITCH"I said through clenched teeth

"Professor no one was in danger"Hermione argued

"Not a word Miss Granger"Umbridge said and turned to me

"Im sorry Mr. Potter but-"

"THE RULES STATE THAT THE SEEKER MUST GET THE SNITCH THEY NEVER SAID THAT THEY CANT FLY OVER THE STANDS TO DO IT"Raven argued at Umbridge"I CHECKED"

Umbridge looked dumbstruck like she didnt expect us to know the rules at all.

"She's right Dolores"Snape said"Though Im not happy about it...Miss Potter is correct"

"Thank you Professor"Raven said smiling and Umbridge stormed off

I smiled when someone spun me around and I clenched my hand around my wand

"This isnt Over Potter...Slytherin will WIN"Malfoy snarled and stormed off

"So...who's ready for a party in the common room"Ron asked

Raven's Pov

I sat on one of the chairs leaning back in it as all of the chatter filled the already loud room. I had a headache and needed to mediate but I really wanted to congradulate Harry first. I leaned against the chair with some parchment and started writing another letter

_Dear Sirius Cy Star BB and Robin (oh and you too Mr and Mrs. Weasley Tonks and Remeus)_

_Things have been going well here, today was our first Quidditch Match Against the Slytherins and my first game. I really enjoyed it...Hard to believe it but Umbridge had demanded that after the game we were disqualified because Harry had to go into the stands to-_

"Raven?"

I looked up to see Harry and hugged him

"Congradulations"I said holding him at arms length

"Thanks...Im glad you liked it"

"I loved it Harry..."I said sincerely my head throbbing"Now excuse me but I have a headache..."

I headed for the stairs leading to the girls room when he stopped me

"Put next time Duck when I say Duck"He said and I nodded trying not to laugh


	14. The Meeting

**Me:Hello!HAPPY HANUKKAH**

**Ron:OK WHAT IS THAT**

**Me: AVADA KEDAVRA!**

**Raven:Isnt that harsh**

**Me:...I dont understand the question**

**Ginny:Ilikehats2 doesnt own harrypotter or-**

**Beastboy:Teen Titans and what is Hanukkah**

**Me:AVADA KEDAVRA**

* * *

Robin's Pov

I was sitting with the Order during the meeting. Because we may be targets we deserved to be part of the Order or something like that. Anyways we were just about to start it when Dumbledore came in.

"Dumbledore"Sirius acknowledged

"Sirius..."Dumbledore said nodding and came to sit around the table

"How's it going with the Ministry"Tonk asked

"More or Less I think Fudge is still contemplating it"Dumbledore said

"Contemplating what?"Beastboy asked

"I have been thinking...while Hogwarts is one of the Safest places in the Wizarding World we know absolutelly nothing about Raven...we felt it be safer if one of you joined her..."Dumbledore said

"You MEAN ONE OF US IS GONNA BE A WIZARD"Beastboy shouted

"No..."Remeus said"But Robin is"

"But you just said I was a regulare hum-I mean muggle"I said

"Dumbledore thinks he can trick Fudge into letting a Muggle in by saying your a Squib"

"A Squib?"

"What is this 'Squib'"Star asked

"A Witch or Wizard but with the inability to do magic"Tonks said

"Like Finch..."Remeus said "Robin will go in undercover as Finches Apprentice...come back here in the evenings, Tonks or I will bring you each day"

"But Im not a Squib"

"Which is why we're gonna fake it...The others wont blend in..."

"But"I was trying to sound alittle upset by this but on the inside I was happy alittle to be near Rae

"We'll stay until you get inside"Tonks said

"Ok"I said"But my name-"

"Robin backwards...Nibo R."Sirius said"All you'll need"

"But the mask and-"

"We can enchant some eyeglasses that wont give away your eye color and identity"

Everyone turned to the door to see Severus Snape

"Severus"

"Im sorry Professor but Detention..."Snape said sitting next to the headmaster

"Yes yes..."He said"Robin I wont find out until about maybe three weeks the latest"

"Ok..."

"Wonderful"I stared at the man confused by him

"So Snape how are my GodKids?"Sirius asked

"The boy is a disaster in class but the girl is a wonderful student"He said with an unwavering face"You must be so proud"

"Whats that suppose to mean Snape!"

"Just what I said BLACK"

The two adults would have continued if Dumbledore wasnt here

"May we continue?"The Headmaster asked...I kindof like this guy

* * *

Harry's Pov

I woke up the next morning with a start...ugh not another nightmare about that hallway. I stretched and got up out of bed to head downstairs. It was Sunday so we still had today before we had another week of classes. I climbed down the steps when I saw someone on the couch

"Raven?"I asked sitting next to her

"Morning"She yawned as she leaned back in the couch

"You seem sleepy"I said

"Oh just woke up early"She said stiffling another yawn

"Really?"I asked sensing her lie

"Ok...ok I had a nightmare"She said

"Its ok I did too"I told her"Or a strange dream about long corridors"

"Harry do you think it means something"She asked"I know that reocurring dreams mean something"

"Maybe but I dont know"I said

Raven got up and went closer to the fire. She sat on the ground her eyes focused on the flames dancing

"I can understand that but Harry what if...what if its leading to something"

I looked at my sister and really wished I could see her eyes and face.

"So"She said changing the subject"How much homework do you need to do?"

Raven's Pov

I immediately switched the subject. I remembered my dreams back when I had dreams about the End of the World. The Reoccuring dreams with the screams and fire and then these dreams...its constantly with Starfire and...and I dont even know too much. But I cant tell Harry about it all whether with Trigon or the ones I've recently had. I still dont know how to come clean with Harry about all of this...

"So where to start"I asked shifting through his homework"How about Potions!"

"Ok"Harry said

I was very sure he wasnt suspicious...but then again what would I know!


	15. Halloween

**Me:****Ok Last Chapter...Interesting...Right?**

**Ron:Oh just tell them You want REVIEWS**

**Me:RON!I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU**

**Ron:IM ALIVE? IM ALIVE!**

**Harry:Not for Long...**

**I give an evil grin and Ron runs when Kid Flash and Jinx come running in**

**Jinx:HELLO POTTERS!**

**Raven:Hey KF Jinx...**

**Harry:Kid Flash?**

**Kid Flash:IN THE FLESH!**

**Harry:Never heard of you**

**Kid Flash:WHAT!**

**Me:I dont own Teen Titans or Harry Potter...**

* * *

Raven's Pov

It was another normal Monday morning. Ginny and Luna and I were walking to the Great Hall I was telling them about the Time when Mad Mod kidnapped us and trapped us in that insane school. They both laughed when I told them the Wet Willy Cyborg gave me

"Are you kidding it was the WORST"I argued as we walked in. I sat down next to Harry waving to Luna as Ginny sat with her friends.

"What was the Worst?"Ron asked mouth full of waffles...Waffles!

"Oh..um"I was suddenly unable to think of what to say

"You ok?"Hermione asked

"Just...just alittle homesick"I said when I realized something

"Is-is everything decorated for Halloween?"I asked

"Yeah"Harry said"But we sadly have School"

I shuttered

"Whats wrong?"Harry asked

"Halloween isn't my favorite Holiday"I said

"Well I think you're gonna like it this year!"Ron said

We soon had to hurry to class

* * *

Robin's Pov

_Serius and Remeus were dressing me up _

"Woah woah woah"I said"Whats going on"

"THIS"Serius said holding up a letter from Dumbledore

_Dear Sirius and Remeus,_

_Surprisingly Fudge has accepted Robin's apprenticeship so soon. Prepare Robin for the Semester...Bring him Tonight during the Halloween Feast_

_Dumbledore_

"I-I got-"

"Yes..Come we must get your ready"Remeus said

Remeus began to drag me away but one thought rang through my head

'HERE I COME RAE'

* * *

Raven's Pov

I sat in Potions, honestly not interested...as Snape began the lesson with us. He ramble don and on and I unconsciously wrote down Notes...I was dreading the Feast...I hated Halloween. All the dressing up and the scaring. The idea of Demons and Devils...It wasnt something I LOVED. Suddenly I realized that everyone was leaving and got up to accidentally run into Malfoy

"Watch where you're going Potter"He snarled at me

I didn't respond just gave a nod and went to reach for my things when he kicked them away scattering them everywhere. GREAT

I bent down to get my things as Malfoy walked off laughing with his friends. Jerks! As I grabbed my Spell Theory book Professor Snape bent down to help me collect some of my parchment

"Thank you Professor"I said walking out of the class room.

I soon encountered Harry later in the Common Room

"Couldn't help your sister?"I asked sitting in one of the chairs

"Sorry sis...Got stuck in the crowd"Harry said

I shrugged and started to finish my homework when Ron and Hermione came in arguing

"Ron IM TELLING YOU! UMBRIDGE ISNT WORKING FOR HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED"Hermione argued

"YES SHE IS!How Else can you explain the reason of this stupid reading"Ron argued again

"You guys sound just like BB and Cy"I muttered getting up long done with my homework

"Oh?"They both said interested

* * *

Harry's Pov

We soon headed to the Great Hall for the Feast and I had to practically drag Raven down

"Come on Raven!"I said dragging her down the steps

"No!"She said"I HATE this holiday!"

I frowned at her

"Too bad!"I said"Come on you need to eat!"

I glared at her as she clung to the railing

"RON HERMIONE"I said through gritted teeth

Ron helped me pull as Hermione tried to release her grip on the railing

"Stop!"Raven said but just after Ron, Raven and I went tumbling down the stairs. Hermione ran after us and helped us up. We then walked into the Great Hall to eat. I had sat on Ravens left while Hermione sat on her right. Ron was across from us with Ginny.

"Eat up"I said taking a sandwhich from the platter. Raven took some casserole and started to eat glaring at us

When she finished she continued to glare at us took a brownie from the desserts and started to leave

"Im going back to the Common Room"She said and left

* * *

Robin's Pov

After meeting Mister Filch he instructed me on where the sleeping quarters were and left...Rude! I had said goodbye to Remeus and was walking down the hallway when I ran into someone

"Oh Im so-"I suddenly stopped when I saw the violet hair

"Sorry...Are you a new student?"Raven asked

"No...no Im Mr. Filch's apprentice"I said

"Im Raven Potter...need help navigating around?"She asked

"No thanks..Im-"I was about to say Robin until I caught myself" Im Nibo R."

"Nice to meet you"Raven said

I nodded

"I should get going but Im sure we'll see each other again"Raven said leaving

I headed to the sleeping quarters where I was staying for the evening.


	16. Nibo

**Harry:Hello!We hope you all had a great Holiday**

**Raven:Yeah...where Ilikehats lived IT SNOWED**

**Me:SNOW BALL FIGHT**

**I throw a snowball and it hits Robin right in the Face**

**Robin:NOT COOL**

**Me:Enough you MUGGLE**

**Robin glares at me pulls out his bo staff and starts chasing me**

**Me:RAVEN HELP**

**Raven:No thanks...Im gonna have hot cocoa**

**Harry:Ilikehats doesnt own Harry Potter or Teen Titans...**

* * *

Harry'sPov

The next morning Breakfast was an awkward silence. Everyone was whispering about something but I didnt know what

"What is everyone talking about"I asked Hermione

"That Kid..."She said pointing to the boy sitting at the staff table. He was about our height slightly taller then Raven with shaggy hair slightly gelled rectangulare eye wore a red shirt and dark grey pants.

"Who is he?"I asked

"His name is Nibo"Raven said joining in"I ran into him last night...he's Filch's apprentice"

"He must be a squib"Ron joined in

Raven looked at him curiously

"Whats wrong sis?"I asked

"He-he reminds me of someone..."She said

I shrugged and continued to eat. The day went by as the same until Defense Against the Dark Arts. While I was reading that kid Nibo came in

"Oh...Im sorry Ma'am"He said"But Master Filch had asked me to give you this"

"Oh very well"Umbridge said taking the letter he was handing her. I looked at him more closely he gave me a familiar cocky smile A smirk I only saw on...HIM

"Well get out..."She said

"Yes Ma'am"He said and ran out

She looked at the letter again and smiled

"Continue your reading..."She said

After Classes I decided to confront Raven

She was doing her homework but I didnt stop

"Raven we need to talk"

"Harry can it wait please"Raven asked"I want to finish this essay"

"No it cant"I said and took her quill

"Harry!"She got up trying to take it back

"We need to talk!"I said

"Harry!I told you-"

"Not Secrets! Raven-"My voice dipped to a whisper"Robin is here"

She looked at me

"Robin...Harry he's a muggle!"She whispered

"I know...but why is he here"

"You dont know that"She said"Dumbledore wouldnt risk his safety!"

With that she snatched back her quill and left the room

"Smoothe"Hermione said looking up from her book

"Hermione the only person who could give that smile is him!"I protested"She said he looked familiar!"

"Harry maybe she does know it she just doesnt want to believe it"Hermione said smirking at my confused look. I took a seat in one of the arm chairs and began to do my homework

* * *

Raven's Pov

After storming off I decided to go to the Library to finish my homework. As I was finishing my report for Potions someone pulled up the chair and sat with me.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No.."I said looking to see Nibo sitting to my right.

"So...nice school...its big"He said as I continued to work

"Yeah"I said, my monotonous voice a whisper

"Same old Rae"He whispered and I froze

"what are you doing here"I hissed but he laughed

"Rae...you aren't glad to see me?"He asked

"What are you doing here"I repeated then I looked at him and lowered my eyes back to my work

"you're here in case I lose control"I whispered

* * *

Robin's Pov

Ok..I could tell her the truth or lie...I think Im gonna lie right now

"No...Rae Rae I-I wanted to be closer...I begged Dumbledore to find a way to get me in...I couldnt help but be afraid something bad could happen here"I said

She looked at me giving her rare smiles

"Ill believe that for now"She said

"So...having fun in school?"I asked

"No...Umbridge is the worse teacher!"She whispered

"Worse then Mumbo?"I asked and she gave a slightly bigger smile

We spent our time talking before she headed down to the Great Hall

"You coming?"She asked

"No no...Tonks is picking me up"I whispered

"Tell the others I miss them?"She whispered back

"No prob"I said walking off and saw Filch's cat

* * *

No Pov

Everyone was eating dinner. Harry was looking for Raven while his friends ate.

"You see Raven?"He asked

"No..."Ron said mouthe full of turkey

"She might be sitting somewhere else"Hermione said"I think you made her alittle upset"Hermione added

Harry glared at Hermione for that then turned back to his food. Someone settled next to him

"Miss anything?"Raven asked

"No"Hermione said"Except them complaining about Homework"

"Your right Harry"She whispered

Suddenly the sound of silverware clinging against glass caught everyones attention

"Attentions Students..."Umbridge called across the room"All Fifth year Students will be attending a Feild Trip to the Ministry of Magic to help figure out their Careers!"

"That must be what the letter was about"Raven whispered

"The FeildTrip will be in Two weeks..."She said and everyone continued with what they were doing

"So Im right?"Harry asked

"Dont push it bro"Raven said


	17. Gryffindor Vs RavenClaw

**Harry:HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Me:Yep...**

**Mad Eye Moody:I want to do the Disclaimer**

**Me:No**

**Mad Eye:I DIE IN THE SEVENTH BOOK**

**Me:So...**

**Mad Eye:GRRRR**

**Me:Fine...**

**Mad Eye:IlikeHats doesnt own TeenTitans and Harrypotter BECAUSE SHE IS A DEATH EATER**

**Me:I AM NOT I AM A HUFFLEPUFF  
Mad Eye:SO U SAY**

* * *

Raven's Pov

I was pretty excited that Robin was around, now I had some insight information on how everyone is. But school life wasnt going good...Umbridge was inspecting all the Teachers and it wasnt good. Especially for Trelawny and Harry was stressing about the Last Quidditch Game before Winter.

It was Last Thursday

_Harry Ron and I were sitting in Trelawny's Class Umbridge stood behind our Table as we watched Trelawny's lesson and tried to find an image in our Crystal Balls. Ron and Harry were having not as much luck as I was. The fog seemed to roll around inside and I saw vague images but it was better then my brother and friend._

_"Um Professor"Umbridge said and I jumped realizing she was leaning over my shoulder. It caused spiderwebs of cracks to appear along the windows_

_"Predict something for me"Umbridge said with a demanding tone laced under it. _

_"Professor I dont think it works that-"Ron was interrupted by a glare from Professor Umbridge_

_"Oh well-"_

_"A shame"Umbridge said going to leave when_

_"WAIT"Trelawny said"I-I see you in grave danger"_

_Umbridge seemed unimpressed and walked out._

Now while Harry was sleeping I was in my dorm about to do some early morning meditation.

**I was walking down the Corridor again towards the Door. My legs moved automatically and I couldnt stop. As I opened the door and went through I was in that manor again staring through a door way to see DeathEaters laughing and innocent people on the ground**

**"Please...please stop"One of them begged**

**"Dont worry this will be quick"A voice I knew yet couldnt recognize at the same time said as I saw four glowing red eyes**

**"Please please-"**

**They were interrupted by a green flash and the door slammed shut in my face**

**"There is no running"A hiss said and I turned to see the pale noseess man**

**"You're destiny awaits"**

**"I already avoided my Destiny and stopped it"I said**

**"No...you havent"**

**He forced his hand under my chin and made me look straight at him.**

**"You will obey me..."He hissed and I heard screaming**

"RAVEN RAVEN!"

Parvati and Patil were over me shaking me awake

"What?"I said realizing I was lying on my bed

"We came in to find you screaming"Patil said

"Must have been a nightmare"I said scratching the back of my head

"Want to talk about it"

"No...its no big deal"I said and got up"Thanks though"

I should tell Harry but I dont want to distract him from his Match.

Harry's Pov

It was a nice day out for the Game. I realized it would be cold and grabbed the gloves Raven made me. Coming down to see that everyone was mostly awake besides my sister I stayed behind

"Come on Harry..."Ron said"The Game"

"In a minute I want to wait for Raven"I said

"Dont worry she probably went to do early morning study"He said and dragged me out

She wasnt at breakfast until she came down with Parvati and Patil. Her hair was slightly a mess but nothing too bad and she sat near Hermione. She took some french Toast as Autumn and Hedwig came flying over

"Letters?"I asked getting my paper

"Yeah one"She said reading it

"Come on Harry we have to get going"Ron kept saying pulling me along

Soon we were sitting on the benches ready to play and everyone was looking at me for a speech

"Ok guys, this is our Last Game until the Spring Go out there and try your best and Have Fun"I said and I know I know LAME SPEECH

They all nodded and we headed out. We were up against RavenClaw. I shook hands with their Captain and the Game began. I flew overhead searching for the snitch as I caught sight of Raven and Hermione in the crowd. I smiled as I dodged a bludger and continued searching for the snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR FIVE POINTS!"I heard and I heard cheering. I zoomed around and before I even realized it we were tied with Ravenclaw 40-40. I saw the shimmer of gold and headed for it.

"HARRY LOOK OUT"George shouted

I turned one eye on the snitch the other on the bludger heading towards me. My hand gripped the snitch as the bludger smacked me hard in the back sending me tumbling towards the ground. My glasses crashed down breaking on the ground and I hit my head hard on the ground

"HARRY!"

My head hurt like hell...oh the agony

"BLOODY HELL HARRY!"Ron's voice called.

"HARRY!"

My vision was swimming but I held the snitch up for everyone to see

"we-we won"I said hoarsely as I started passing out.

* * *

No Pov

Everyone surrounded Harry as he was bleeding. He may have cracked his head open and no one knew what to do

"HARRY!"Raven cried kneeling by him and saw what was wrong. Nibo held up the broken glasses and gave them to Hermione.

"Harry? Harry!"Raven said as she felt her emotions go haywire

_'NO!NO! WHO HIT HIM WITH IT'Anger shouted_

_'Harry! Harry...'Sad cried_

_'He took a serious head injury'Intelligence added_

_'NOT HELPING'Raven shouted to them_

"Move MOVE"Madam Pomfrey ordered with a stretcher in tow and magically levitated Harry into the stretcher. Raven Ron and Hermione followed but Professor McGonagall stopped them

"Miss Potter continue along..."She said and Raven hurried after


	18. Healing Harry

**Harry:I GET A BROKEN SKULL?**

**Me:What? You need to be injured!**

**Harry:NOT LIKE THAT!**

**Me:Oh Please...**

**Harry:YOU BROKE MY SKULL**

**Me:You'll LIVE now the Disclaimer...I dont own HarryPotter or Teen Titans...Now**

**Harry:YOU BROKE MY SKULL CONFRINGO!**

* * *

Raven's Pov

As Madam Pomfrey placed Harry on a Cot she started grabbing potions and other things

"Miss Potter please take a seat and stay out of the way"She said and I took the closets seat to Harry. I tried not to cry...I was scared if I did I would lose Control.

She gave Harry seventeen different potions and cast a simply pain relieving spell on him.

"This is all I can do for now...I need to get a specific potion from Professor Snape"She said and hurried into her office.

I rushed to Harry's side and put my hand on his skull. My hand glowed blue and I held my wand ready incase she came out. I was suddenly tired, suddenly weak and I removed my hand from Harry's now healed skull. I leaned back weak and tired. Madam Pomfrey came back and looked at Harry's skull

"What-but-"

"Confundo"I whispered and she looked around confused

"Madam Pomfrey you're a miracle WORKER!"I acted

"Why...why yes I guess I am"

With that she left and I continued to sit by Harry's side tired and really weak. I never tried to heal a broken or cracked skull but I think I did a good job. I didnt notice Robin came in until his hand was on my shoulder

"It'll be ok.."He whispered knowing I healed him

I didnt say anything, leaning against him subconsciously and my eyes slightly drooping.

* * *

Harry's Pov

My head hurt so much! I tried opening my eyes as something went down my throat but I couldnt. I was too tired and in too much pain

"You let me know when he wakes up..."Madam Pomfreys voice called and I heard her go back into her office. I squeezes my eyes shut and opened them to see a blurry Nibo. My head hurt and I saw a blurry Raven nearly asleep.

"nibo...nibo-"I said coughing alittle. I hope Madam Pomfrey didnt hear me

"you ok?"He whispered and started to shake my sister

"rae? rae?"He whispered and she woke up

"Harry?"She asked tired

"so...did we win?"I asked hoarsely

"yeah"Nibo whispered

"you scared us"Raven whispered

"sorry"I said hoarsely and tried to find my glasses

"I gave them to hermione"Nibo whispered and looked at the time"Tonks should be here soon...sorry Harry but-"

"see you tomorrow"I said knowing he had to probably go back and keep his friends from killing one another.

Eventually Madam Pomfrey figured out I was awake and gave me some painkillers and helped me sit up. She went to go tell Professor McGonagall that I was up

"Harry you scared me"Raven said

"Sorry"I said holding her hand when the door opened

Professor McGonagall walked in with Ron and Hermione. The rest of the Quidditch Team Gryffindor and RavenClaw alike tried to get inside but Madam Pomfrey had her rules

"Blimey Harry you gave us a Heart attack"Ron said"A Bloody Hell of a Scare"

"Here Harry"Hermione said giving me my glasses repaired.

"Thanks"I said"Where did that Bludger come from?"

"Fred hit it, but he didnt know it would bounce back and hit you until it was too late"Hermione said

I started looking for Fred but didnt see him

"Where is he?"I asked

"Umbridge is giving him a whole lot of trouble over a small accident"Ron said with a sour face

"Im not holding him against his action"I said trying to sit up but Raven held me down

"No You need to rest I thought you were gonna-well-"

"I get it"I said

Soon Madam Pomfrey had to kick everyone out and Raven wasnt happy about it and reluctantly left with Hermione.

* * *

Raven's Pov

It was two days since Harry had his accident...I was doing everything I can to make sure he didnt fall behind in class, tutoring and helping him with homework and occasionally sneaking up some treats to him. I had been really worried about him and was glad to see that he was going to get out tomorrow. As I helped him with his Potions homework he asked me something

"Hey Raven? What did that letter say"He asked

"Oh...it was from...PadFoot he was wondering how we were doing"I said

"And what did you say"

"I told him about your accident but that you were ok...and some other uninteresting school stuff"

"Did he write back?"He asked

"Not yet..."I said


	19. Dumbledore Steps In

**Me:OK THIS WILL BE GOOD I PROMISE**

**Harry:Ok?**

**Raven:IlikeHats doesnt own Harry Potter**

**Me:I also dont own Teen Titans**

**Harry:Yeah...**

* * *

Harry's Pov

I soon had to leave the Hospital Wing. THANK HEAVEN! But everyone was asking me how I was up so early. Most people for some reason took two months to recover. I shrugged it off though, but I felt like I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Like a faded memory in the hospital wing with Raven and her hands on my head making the pain ease away. Thats crazy right? Well anyways it was a normal Thursday and in two days it'll be the first trip to Hogsmeade. I cant wait to show Raven and Robin around Hogsmeade. Walking through the courtyard with my bags I suddenly saw a group of teachers gathered together

"Please Hogwarts is my home!"

That sounded like Professor Trelawny. I walked over to see that it was with Umbridge...

"Im afraid your services are no longer needed by the Ministry"Umbridge said in her sweet voice...Ugh what a bitch!

"But Hogwarts is my home!"Trelawny cried

"Not anymore"Umbridge said

Everything buzzed in a hush whisper as students started whispering to one another. I saw a bop of purple hair across the crowd with Hermione looking in shock as Trelawny begged to stay.

"Dolores...what exactly are you doing?"Professor Dumbledore walked through a parting crowd to stand next to Professor Trelawny.

"Dolores I understand that though you have the right to dismiss my teachers you cant and dont have the right to have them leave the ground"Dumbledore said

"Thank you! Thank you"Trelawny said hugging Dumbledore

"Minerva see to it that Sybilla is brought back to her room and unpacks her things"Dumbledore said as Professor McGonagall led her back to the Teachers dorms.

"Everyone BACK to Class! Nothing to see here"Dumbledore called

"PROFESSOR"I called trying to follow him but I got trapped in the crowd. Raven Ron and Hermione appeard by my side and we headed off to class.

* * *

Cyborg's Pov

I was sitting in one of the empty rooms working on fixing a stop watch Sirius gave me to work on. I suddenly heard footsteps coming and Beastboy groan. OH NO

"CY IM BORED"BB said

"Lets play chess"

"No it hurts my brain"

"Checkers?"

"Hurts my brain?"

"MAD LIBS?"

"Hurts my brain"

"Do you even have a brain?"

"A brain?"

"Yeah"

"Im confident I do"BB said"But I could be wrong"

I rollws my eyes and continued working.

"IM BORED"

"Do something Star...talk to her or something?"

"She's helping Ron's mom make lunch"

"Talk with Sirius"

"He's busy with Remeus and Tonks"

"I dont know BB why dont you right Rae a letter"

BB groans

"Write WHAT?"

"A story?"

"Story?"

"Yeah a story!"I said

"Ok!"

With that BB ran off and started writing

Beast Boy's Pov

I began to write my story/letter

_Dear Raven,_

_Im really bored here...WHY CANT YOU BE HERE TO THROW ME OUT A WINDOW! So Im gonna write a story like Cy suggest..._

_In a world-_

I stopped...this is harder then I thought


End file.
